I'll always love you
by Kaittieboo93
Summary: I think its time I let you go... and that is hard to do because part of me will be in love with you for the rest of my life.


I'm stareing up at the sky wondering if you Think of me. Wondering if you ever really left.  
Left your home. Your friends. Your teammates. Me what if you never left me.  
What if you had stayed. What if you had let us help you achive your goals.  
But that's just it all I can ever do is wonder or imagine what it would be like with you still here.  
I can see it. How it could of been. How we could of been.

I can see Team 7 training. You and Naruto bickering about who's stronger faster better.  
I can see Kakashi Sensei shakeing his head wondering how he got stuck with such imature boys.  
I can see after a long tireing mission all of us coming home and heading to get raman for Naruto would refuse to go home until he had his preious raman.  
You would tsk and mutter dobe. While Naruto would scream teme in reply.  
In the end we would not have a quiet dinner. Pfft like Naruto could stay quiet while scarffing down 10 bowls of raman. After we finsihed we would all head off home. Naruto going to the left and me and you to the right.  
The walk would be quite but not awkward. It would be claming and peiceful our steps would be in tune.  
We would reach the paths that separted our ways home. I would smile and say goodbye.  
You would nod in reply and be on your way. Most people would think it was quite rude of you not to say a word. But I understood that simply nod from you ment good night be safe.  
It was your way and I would never change it.

I would see us threw the years and how slowly those small gestures would become bigger. Your simply feelings for me would become maybe just maybe you would fall for me the way I had fallen for you.  
I wouldn't want you to change I wouldn't expect huge acts of romance. I wouldn't expect flowers from you everyday or compliments.  
I would be content with just walking side by side and how our hands might graze and how if it was just you and me and you were comfortable enough you would reach those couple of inchs and grasp my hand into yours. I would blush and you would smirk and it would be magic.

It would be you and me. It wouldn't be perfect we wouldn't be perfect we would most likely bicker about the most stupid things. Like maybe how you should eat different types of food other then anything with tomatos in it. Or how I shouldn't be going on missions without you by my side.  
I can imagine me yelling that I was a big girl and could take care of myself. I would accuse you of thinking i'm weak useless a burden. In reply you would scream out how it didn't matter how strong I was that you would always want to protect me wether I needed it or not.  
It would be slient. We would look at one another. A look of understanding and love would pass threw our eyes and we would know that that was our way of saying sorry our way of saying...I love you.

* * *

I smile thinking about the what ifs and what could of beens. But then I frown because none of those thoughts dreams hopes moments would ever come true. You were gone. You walked so far into your own hatred that you could never walk back out. It hurt it really hurt. I had cried many tears just with that thought alone.  
Naruto says he will bring you back. That everything will be the same again. But it won't even if Naruto did bring you back you wouldn't be the same. I wonder who you would be. You could never be my Sasuke again but then again maybe you were never mine from the beginning. I let out a sigh as the wind pulls and tugs at my hair. It's time for me to let you go. To let those foolish childish fantasies go. It was time to grow up.  
You were never ment to be my Prince Charming and I never ment to be your Princess.  
As I watch you slowly disappar into the flames with Orichmaro I know I have to let you go.  
That I will let you go and it will hurt and my heart will always have an ache a crack in it.  
But that's ok because I would be strong enough to keep going to make it. I let a tear fall from my I think its time I let you go...  
and that is hard to do because part of me will be in love with you for the rest of my life.

So what do you think? It's my first story for the site. If there are any spelling or grammer mistakes i'm really sorry. I read it over a couple of times to make sure the spelling was perfect. So if it's not just let me know and i'll do my best to fix it.


End file.
